Submit your own demigod
by crimsonqueenofgoddesses
Summary: I will delete this when I have enough character for my story. A hindu camp half blood. and I need some demigods
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO series just the plot**

Ok I decided to do a Submit your own demigod story, but this is going to be different than the others. For starters I'm using the Hindu gods and some greek gods. I'm going to give you a list of the gods and how many should be in that cabin. Also I'm going to need two greek demigods that are going to be friends with my character to go find her 'missing' parent. Okay, so this story is about my character, Mikayla Haynes, who's a unique type of god, half hindu and half greek. She was raised by her adoptive parents who end up tragically dying in a robbery gone wrong. She was then brought to camp half-blood where she found out her parents are really her parents and that Apollo is really her father. She later finds out that her mother wasn't really her mother. So now she's on the quest to find who her mother is. She brings two friends with her to help her search for her mother. Where they are secretly helped that leads them to the Hindu Camp Half-blood

Greek gods:

Apollo(1)

Hades(1)

Hindu gods:

AGNI:Hindu Fire God, Messenger Boy and a Deity of Renewal.(3)

ANUMATI:A Moon Goddess known as 'Divine Favor'(2)

ANURADHA:Goddess of Fortune.(4)

BALI:Hindu Underworld God(1).

BRAHMA:The great Hindu Creator God.(0)

DURGA:Warrior Goddess, and really great at killing demons. (2)

DRAUPATHI:Hindu Fire Goddess. (3)

INDRA:He's in charge of War, Storms and Fighting, and also invented the curious practice of drinking water. (1)

KALI:The Black One. She is Goddess of Darkness, Blood and Thugs.(2)

KAMA:Love Godlike cupid(5)

SKANDA:Hindu War God. (6)

KUBERA:God of Riches.(1)

LAKSHMI:Goddess of wealth, prosperity (both material and spiritual), light, wisdom, fortune, fertility, generosity and courage; and the embodiment of beauty, grace and charm(1)

MAHAKALA:The Great Black One. With a name like that you can tell he's the God of Death.(2)

NIRRITI:Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Death and Decay.(1)

PARAVTI:Goddess of Love and Devotion(1)

RATRI:Goddess of Night(4)

SARASVATI:Goddess of Wisdom and Creative Artistry. (5)

SHIVA:The Destroyer.(1)

TARA:Colourful Sea Goddess (3)

UMA:Goddess of Light and Beauty.(6)

VISHNU:Top Hindu God, one of the Creator Triad along with BRAHMA and SHIVA. He rules the Universe on a day-to-day basis.(0)

VARUNI:Goddess of Wine and Winning Ways(2)

-Basic info-

Full name:

Nickname:

Age:

Birthday:

Godly parent:

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Family:

History:

Hometown:

-Appearance-

Hair color/ length/ style:

Eye color and shape:

Skin color (I need varitey):

Body:

Scar/ tattoos/ piercings:

Birthmarks:

Facial features:

Other:

-Clothing/Accessories-

Clothing style:

Camp wear:

Foraml wear:

Swim wear:

Pajamas:

Jewelry:

Make up:

Other accessories (like a special hair clip):

-Other-

Personality(detail):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Powers:

Magical item:

Weapon (they use celestial too):

Romantic interest:

Favorite camp activity:

Least favorite camp activity:

Favorite color:

How do your character feel about Mikayla?:

Do you want to be cabin leader?:

If you want to be cabin leader and I choose you I'll pm you for we can discuss one more thing. Also if you want to help write the story with me You automatically got a part in. Also if you want to come up with camp activites pm me

Here are some activites I came up with

Capture the flag:Same like camp half blood but they can hide their flag in water and in trees.

Coal walk:Walk on hot coals along with fire

If you have any ideas pm me and I credit you for coming up with the ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello my faithful submitters. Here is some more gods you can use if you want and also some spiritual beings if you want to be one. It doesn't matter how many characters you want to submit. I start the story when I have at least one camper per cabin.**

Greek gods:

Apollo(1)

Hades(1)

Hindu gods:

AGNI:Hindu Fire God, Messenger Boy and a Deity of Renewal.(3)

ANUMATI:A Moon Goddess known as 'Divine Favor'(1)

Cabin leader:Amani Chandrama Jefferson by **PurplePockyPandaBears**

ANURADHA:Goddess of Fortune.(4)

BALI:Hindu Underworld God(1).

Cabin leader:Danielle Marcy Cameron by **DestinedForGreatness**

BRAHMA:The great Hindu Creator God.(0)

DURGA:Warrior Goddess, and really great at killing demons. (1)

Cabin leader:Megan Marie Maston by** ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

DRAUPATHI:Hindu Fire Goddess. (3)

INDRA:He's in charge of War, Storms and Fighting, and also invented the curious practice of drinking water. (1)

KALI:The Black One. She is Goddess of Darkness, Blood and Thugs.(1)

Cabin leader:Erin Hope Chan by **Princess Love 427**

KAMA:Love Godlike cupid(5)

SKANDA:Hindu War God. (6)

KUBERA:God of Riches.(1)

LAKSHMI:Goddess of wealth, prosperity (both material and spiritual), light, wisdom, fortune, fertility, generosity and courage; and the embodiment of beauty, grace and charm(1)

MAHAKALA:The Great Black One. With a name like that you can tell he's the God of Death.(2)

NIRRITI:Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Death and Decay.(1)

PARAVTI:Goddess of Love and Devotion(1)

RATRI:Goddess of Night(4)

SARASVATI:Goddess of Wisdom and Creative Artistry. (5)

SHIVA:The Destroyer.(1)

TARA:Colourful Sea Goddess (2)

Cabin leader:Clarie Veronica Arrington by **ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

UMA:Goddess of Light and Beauty.(6)

VISHNU:Top Hindu God, one of the Creator Triad along with BRAHMA and SHIVA. He rules the Universe on a day-to-day basis.(0)

VARUNI:Goddess of Wine and Winning Ways(2)

APSARAS:Dancing spirits known as 'The Daughters of Joy.' They are alson known as 'Essences of water," as many were water nymphs(Female)

ASHVINS:Flying doctor gods of emergency medicine (2)

DHATRI:Sun god of health and happiness (2)

GANDHARUAS:Godly musicians, the music equivalent to the Apsaras, come in many mistily shapes and forms (Male)

KINNARAS:All dancing singing musical spirits all have horses heads (Female & Male)

SHITLA:Unpleasent goddess of colds, flu, smallpox and disease (1)

TVASHTI:Handyman god like Hephaestus (3)

VISHVAKARMAN:God of gadgets and technology (3)

YAKSHAS:Nature spirits (Male)

Name:

Age:

Species:

Appearance:

History:

Romantic interest:

Personality:

Weapon:

Powers:

Camp activites: Mostly all these ideas are from Princess Love 427 so shouts out her and thank you very much

1) Archery

2) Canoeing

3) Mountain climbing

4) Foot racing

5) Capture the Flag

6) Sword fighting contest: Like whoever wins sword fights can rule the camp for 1 day.

7) Archery contest: Where you have to be a good archer and who ever wins can get 1 wish granted

**A/N:If you all I have any ideas just pm me. Also the Hindu gods never fear man kind so they usually interact with them. So I'm having the gods interact with their kids but only once a month though. Also I'm going to post the symbols for camp on my profile they most likely be on the shirts**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey guys I just want to let you all know the first two chapters of the story is up. Its called The Journey of the Lifetime.**

**Also I need more characters for the story when they go to the Hindu camp. So if you can make some more that will be great. Also I need a oracle, she or he will only appear once to give the prophecy. It doesn't matter what how many people go on the quest because they are different from the Greeks and Romans. So just feel out the forum below**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality (at least be mysterious):

Clothing:

Prophecy:

Anything I forgot:

**Also the oracle may appear once in a while, well I'm thinking about that part. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello my faithful submitters. Here is some more gods you can use if you want and also some spiritual beings if you want to be one. It doesn't matter how many characters you want to submit. I start the story when I have at least one camper per cabin.**

Greek gods:

Apollo(1)

Hades(0)

Kathyrn Knapp by **gogreen216**

Hindu gods:

AGNI:Hindu Fire God, Messenger Boy and a Deity of Renewal.(3)

ANUMATI:A Moon Goddess known as 'Divine Favor'(1)

Cabin leader:Amani Chandrama Jefferson by **PurplePockyPandaBears**

ANURADHA:Goddess of Fortune.(4)

BALI:Hindu Underworld God(1).

Cabin leader:Danielle Marcy Cameron by **DestinedForGreatness**

BRAHMA:The great Hindu Creator God.(0)

DURGA:Warrior Goddess, and really great at killing demons. (1)

Cabin leader:Megan Marie Maston by** ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

DRAUPATHI:Hindu Fire Goddess. (1)

Cabin leader:Jason Kegan Aden by **Kazumo**

Cyd 'Reddy' Redwood by **DarkMoonRise**

INDRA:He's in charge of War, Storms and Fighting, and also invented the curious practice of drinking water. (1)

KALI:The Black One. She is Goddess of Darkness, Blood and Thugs.(1)

Cabin leader:Erin Hope Chan by **Princess Love 427**

KAMA:Love Godlike cupid(5)

SKANDA:Hindu War God. (6)

KUBERA:God of Riches.(1)

LAKSHMI:Goddess of wealth, prosperity (both material and spiritual), light, wisdom, fortune, fertility, generosity and courage; and the embodiment of beauty, grace and charm(1)

MAHAKALA:The Great Black One. With a name like that you can tell he's the God of Death.(2)

NIRRITI:Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Death and Decay.(1)

PARAVTI:Goddess of Love and Devotion(1)

RATRI:Goddess of Night(4)

SARASVATI:Goddess of Wisdom and Creative Artistry. (5)

SHIVA:The Destroyer.(1)

TARA:Colourful Sea Goddess (2)

Cabin leader:Clarie Veronica Arrington by **ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

UMA:Goddess of Light and Beauty.(5)

Trinity Corris Nix by **Dj()**

VISHNU:Top Hindu God, one of the Creator Triad along with BRAHMA and SHIVA. He rules the Universe on a day-to-day basis.(0)

VARUNI:Goddess of Wine and Winning Ways(2)

APSARAS:Dancing spirits known as 'The Daughters of Joy.' They are alson known as 'Essences of water," as many were water nymphs(Female)

ASHVINS:Flying doctor gods of emergency medicine (2)

DHATRI:Sun god of health and happiness (1)

Cabin leader:Lanza Gonzales by **EpicEpitome**

GANDHARUAS:Godly musicians, the music equivalent to the Apsaras, come in many mistily shapes and forms (Male)

KINNARAS:All dancing singing musical spirits all have horses heads (Female & Male)

SHITLA:Unpleasent goddess of colds, flu, smallpox and disease (1)

TVASHTI:Handyman god like Hephaestus (3)

VISHVAKARMAN:God of gadgets and technology (3)

YAKSHAS:Nature spirits (Male)

Name:

Age:

Species:

Appearance:

History:

Romantic interest:

Personality:

Weapon:

Powers:

Camp activites: Mostly all these ideas are from Princess Love 427 so shouts out her and thank you very much

1) Archery

2) Canoeing

3) Mountain climbing

4) Foot racing

5) Capture the Flag

6) Sword fighting contest: Like whoever wins sword fights can rule the camp for 1 day.

7) Archery contest: Where you have to be a good archer and who ever wins can get 1 wish granted

8)Lava walk along with the coal walk. Lava walk is going to have lava flowing with stepping rocks the farther you get the more spread out they are (Kazumo idea)

9)Vine swinging

Here's my character Mikayla Haynes:

Full name:Mikayla Daphne Haynes

Nickname:Mika, Kayla, Kay

Age:16

Birthday:September 6

Godly parent:Apollo & mystery

Mortal parents: Jessica and Mark Haynes

History:You already know if you read the first chapter of Journey of a Lifetime

-Appearance-

Hair:Wavy Chocolate brown hair to he middle of her back that she styles differently once a week along with the color

Eyes:Round icy blue eyes that cahnges to all black when angry

Skin:Rustic skin tone

Body:Athletic builb but curvy too.

Scar/tattoos/piercings:A thin scar on her face from her left cheek to her hair line, so she's kind of partically blind in the left eye./ A tattoo of two roses (one red and the other yellow) intertwine together with both her parents name underneath that is on her right shoulder blade./ She haves her nose, ears and belly button pierrced

Birthmark:A crescent shape mark on her neck that is kind of paleish

Facial features:Small button nose, poutie full lips, heart shape face, and a dimple on the right side

-Clothing/Accessories-

Clothing style:She reallly doesn't care what she wears. It depends how she feels that day

Camp wear:Usually a camp shirt but if it's really hot a sports bra, basketball shorts or short shorts with converses

Formal wear:A floor length greek style dress, gold and silver flowers adorned the one shoulder strap and also around her empire waist.

Swim wear:A silver and purple bikini

Pajamas:A silver silk shirt with purple lace along with the shorts with puple knee length socks

Jewelry:A charm bracelet, different types of necklaces, tedd bear stud earrings she had since she was a baby.

Make up:Just clear lip gloss sometimes eye shadow

Other accessories:A rose hair clip that changes color she got from her dad that spits out a different weapon when she touches the middle

-Other-

Personality:She's very outgoing girl. She likes to have fum and flrt. She doesn't lie about anything to anybody. She tells you how it is. She gets embarassed when someone says that her dad is hot. She likes to joke around and have fun.. the bad side of her is nothing you want to see. She becaomes cold-hearted and cruel and make sure you life is a living hell until the day you die. She doesn't like people bringing up her past. On the day her parents die she becomes depressed and dowsn't want to be bothered. She's very up-front with everyone

Likes:Flirting, fighting, pizza, music, playing the violin, gymnastics, running, ice cream, dancing, night time

Dislikes:Being called a daddy's girl, disrepectful people, two face people, tomatoes, pickles, liars

Fatal flaw:Holding grudges and temper flare ups (since she is a goddess)

Powers:Just like Apollo kids and some unknowns( you see some of them I'm just letting you guys guess who her mother is)

Magical item:Her rose hair clip

Weapon:From her rose hair clip and a 3ft long celestial bronze sword

Romantic interest:I don't know who yet

Favorite camp activity:Capture the flag and the vine swinging

Least favorite camp activity:Lava walk (but pretends to like it to impress the boy she likes)

Favorite color:Silver

Do you want to be cabin leader:Yes

**A/N:If you all I have any ideas just pm me. Also the Hindu gods never fear man kind so they usually interact with them. So I'm having the gods interact with their kids but only once a month though. Also I'm going to post the symbols for camp on my profile they most likely be on the shirts**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Just 2 more update then I delete this but if you still want to submit a character just do it on the other story "Journey of a Lifetime" which will be updated on monday or tuesday. This is what I have so far along with relationships so far. I'm coming up with more character so if you wanted a relationship specific what type of what person you want I'll make it for you if none is submitted that you want they just be minor characters though.**

**Hades:**

Kathyrn Knapp by **gogreen216**

**Anumati:**

**Cabin leader:**Amani Chandrama Jefferson by **PurplePockyPandaBears**

**Bali:**

**Cabin leader:**Danielle Marcy Cameron by **DestinedForGreatness**

**Durga:**

**Cabin leader: **Megan Marie Maston by **ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

**Draupathi:**

**Cabin leader:**Jason Kegan Aden by **Kazumo**

Cyd 'Reddy' Redwood by **DarkMoonRise**

**Kali:**

**Cabin Leader:**Erin Hope Chan by **Princess Love 427**

**Tara:**

**Cabin leader:**Claire Veronica Arrington by **ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

Jason Erik David by **crimsonqueenofgoddesses**

**Uma:**

**Cabin leader:**Givanna Cleo Reese by **crimsonqueenofgoddesses**

Trinity Corris Nix by **DJ**

**Dhatri:**

**Cabin leader:**Lanza Gonzales by **EpicEpitome**

**Vishvakarman:**

**Cabin leader:**M.J. Woods by **Dj**

Morgan Griff by **DJ**

**Oracle:**

Ethan Liar by **Kazumo**

**Relationships so far:**

Lanza and Trinity (after Trinity change)

Kathyrn and Connor

Jason and Mikayla

**A/N:This is off topic but I'm making a crossover with PJO and Twilight I let you know when it comes out, don't worry JOAL(Thats what I'm calling Journey now) will be updated more than that one since I'm in love with JOAL, OMG I like the name Joal for a boy, so if you see Joal in the story it's from me, I just love that name, wow now I seem obessed with the name. Anyway JOAL will be updated Monday or Tuesday**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hello my faithful submitters. Here is some more gods you can use if you want and also some spiritual beings if you want to be one. It doesn't matter how many characters you want to submit. I start the story when I have at least one camper per cabin.**

Greek gods:

Apollo(1)

Hades(0)

Kathyrn Knapp by **gogreen216**

Hindu gods:

AGNI:Hindu Fire God, Messenger Boy and a Deity of Renewal.(3)

ANUMATI:A Moon Goddess known as 'Divine Favor'(1)

Cabin leader:Amani Chandrama Jefferson by **PurplePockyPandaBears**

ANURADHA:Goddess of Fortune.(4)

BALI:Hindu Underworld God(1).

Cabin leader:Danielle Marcy Cameron by **DestinedForGreatness**

BRAHMA:The great Hindu Creator God.(0)

DURGA:Warrior Goddess, and really great at killing demons. (1)

Cabin leader:Megan Marie Maston by** ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

DRAUPATHI:Hindu Fire Goddess. (1)

Cabin leader:Jason Kegan Aden by **Kazumo**

Cyd 'Reddy' Redwood by **DarkMoonRise**

INDRA:He's in charge of War, Storms and Fighting, and also invented the curious practice of drinking water. (1)

KALI:The Black One. She is Goddess of Darkness, Blood and Thugs.(1)

Cabin leader:Erin Hope Chan by **Princess Love 427**

KAMA:Love Godlike cupid(5)

SKANDA:Hindu War God. (6)

KUBERA:God of Riches.(1)

LAKSHMI:Goddess of wealth, prosperity (both material and spiritual), light, wisdom, fortune, fertility, generosity and courage; and the embodiment of beauty, grace and charm(0)

Cabin leader:Alexis Cross by **Kazumo**

MAHAKALA:The Great Black One. With a name like that you can tell he's the God of Death.(1)

Cabin leader:Joal Sutherland by **crimsonqueenofgoddesses**

NIRRITI:Hindu Goddess of Destruction, Death and Decay.(0)

Cabin leader:Lukas Carter Giordano by **apollogoddessweasley**

PARAVTI:Goddess of Love and Devotion(1)

RATRI:Goddess of Night(4)

SARASVATI:Goddess of Wisdom and Creative Artistry. (4)

Cabin leader:Avery Conway by **Artemis' hunters**

SHIVA:The Destroyer.(0)

Cabin leader:Nicolette Holt by **Artemis' hunters**

TARA:Colourful Sea Goddess (2)

Cabin leader:Clarie Veronica Arrington by **ISolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged**

UMA:Goddess of Light and Beauty.(5)

Trinity Corris Nix by **Dj()**

VISHNU:Top Hindu God, one of the Creator Triad along with BRAHMA and SHIVA. He rules the Universe on a day-to-day basis.(0)

VARUNI:Goddess of Wine and Winning Ways(2)

APSARAS:Dancing spirits known as 'The Daughters of Joy.' They are alson known as 'Essences of water," as many were water nymphs(Female)

Nymphadora by **apollogoddessweasley**

ASHVINS:Flying doctor gods of emergency medicine (2)

DHATRI:Sun god of health and happiness (1)

Cabin leader:Lanza Gonzales by **EpicEpitome**

GANDHARUAS:Godly musicians, the music equivalent to the Apsaras, come in many mistily shapes and forms (Male)

KINNARAS:All dancing singing musical spirits all have horses heads (Female & Male)

SHITLA:Unpleasent goddess of colds, flu, smallpox and disease (1)

TVASHTI:Handyman god like Hephaestus (3)

VISHVAKARMAN:God of gadgets and technology (0)

Cabin leader:M.J. Woods by **DJ**

Morgan Griff by **DJ**

Maverick Marvin Greenlake by **EpicEpitome**

YAKSHAS:Nature spirits (Male)

Kellan by **apollogoddessweasley**

Name:

Age:

Species:

Appearance:

History:

Romantic interest:

Personality:

Weapon:

Powers:

Camp activites: Mostly all these ideas are from Princess Love 427 so shouts out her and thank you very much

1) Archery

2) Canoeing

3) Mountain climbing

4) Foot racing

5) Capture the Flag

6) Sword fighting contest: Like whoever wins sword fights can rule the camp for 1 day.

7) Archery contest: Where you have to be a good archer and who ever wins can get 1 wish granted

8)Lava walk along with the coal walk. Lava walk is going to have lava flowing with stepping rocks the farther you get the more spread out they are (Kazumo idea)

9)Vine swinging

10)Martial arts class

**A/N:If you all I have any ideas just pm me. Also the Hindu gods never fear man kind so they usually interact with them. So I'm having the gods interact with their kids but only once a month though. Also I'm going to post the symbols for camp on my profile they most likely be on the shirts**


	7. Special one shot

**A/N:I don't own Jason Aden Kazumo does, I only own Mikayla, heck I don't even own the plot since I stole it from my best friend baby shower, but I don't think she minds since I told her I'm using it. Oh by the way I don't own the other characters that will be making their appearances in the baby shower, nope I'm not going to put who her mother is, that would just ruin the suprise.**

**Jasons POV:**

Man was I nervous, I know I shouldn't be because it's just a baby shower, but I can't help it. I'm not afraid of being of being a dad, heck I'm excited I can't wait to see my daughter, who Mikayla and I decided to name Sundari Valencia Aden. I just have something else on my mind right now and it's just nagging at me. I looked over at Mikayla who was walking around, probably heading for the food table to get some pineapples, threw out her whole pregnancy she was craving pineapples along with many strange things. She's not that big to be 8 months pregnant, she looks about 5 months, Kate and Connor always joke around saying out of no where Mikayla going to get huge in her last month, not that I don't mind. Kate and Connors son, Lukas, who is 2, was running around with a cookie in his mouth getting chased by Reddy, Claire and Megan was trying not to laugh because Lukas made Reddy fall. Reddy chase after Lukas who just hid behind Mikayas leg, Mikayla held her hands up with a bowl of pineapples in her right hand and the other holding a napkin.

"Reddy, stop chasing my Luka around, because he hurts himself I'm going to make the rest of your night a living hell,"Mikayla glared at Reddy, sitting her bowl of pineapples on the table, picking Lukas up, who tried to look innocent with a cookie in his mouth.

"Alright people,"Kate yelled, trying to get everyones attention," Time to open the gifts."

I helped Mikayla sit down in her special chair, well it's not exactly special we just call it that. She smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach like I did when we first kissed. After all the gifts was handed out Reddy said we still have one more gift left, my heart was pounding and my palms was getting sweaty and I felt like I was about to pass out.

I walked infront of Mikayla and got down on one knee, "Mikayla, we've been together for two years now, and they are one of the best years in my entire life. I don't know what I will do with out you in my life, you mean the world to me, I will do anything and almost everything for you. I love you more than my heart allow me to. So what I'm trying to say is, Will you, Mikayla Daphne Haynes, marry me, Jason Kegan Aden?" I saw her hands over her mouth and she was crying, all I can think about is I hope she doesn't say no.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds but when she opened her mouth it was worth it. "Yes, I will marry you."

I stood her up and kissed her, I will have to say this way the best kiss yet, not that the others wasn't great but this was just different. She pulled away slightly looking into my eyes. "I love you Jason Kegan Aden."

"I love you more, Mikayla Daphne Haynes," I whispered back and kissed her again before she had the chance to say anything else.

**A/N:So now you guys know what happen at the baby shower, every thing I wrote was how it exactly happen besides the last bit. I'm going to post what the baby looks like on my profile when I find a picture**


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm making another story but for Harry Potter and you guys came up with wonderful characters and I need a boy so if you want to submit just pm me and let me know and I give you the information, the form and my character. Thanks in advance.


End file.
